<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>陽光與陰影 (WinBrightWin) by BLnovels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504912">陽光與陰影 (WinBrightWin)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLnovels/pseuds/BLnovels'>BLnovels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WinBright, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, WinBright - Freeform, 最鍾意逆CPwoohoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLnovels/pseuds/BLnovels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他不過是比較幸運，生在富有的家庭，於是就可以坦然地走在陽光底下，將耀眼的青春花在書本和女孩上。而自己就要像過街老鼠一樣躲在陰影裡苟且偷生，算什麼呢？尖銳的妒意蓋過了理智，他恨不得將那明亮的笑容拉到陰溝裡，塗污那美好的畫面。</p><p>-妓寨少東Win X 街頭小混混Bright<br/>-純粹想寫H同埋睇WinBright 完全無邏輯可言<br/>-唔寫都寫左 不如Post出黎幫大家下下火:)<br/>-背景我好鍾意好想寫 但係唔想再追BW啦 追真人CP真係好累 心好累</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>陽光與陰影 (WinBrightWin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1934年 	香港石塘咀</p><p>華燈初上，塘西已是一派熱鬧風光，自1903年，香港政府把上環、西環、水坑口一帶妓院搬遷到石塘嘴。從此以後，塘西就成了香港最著名的煙花之地。此時未屆黃昏，但盞盞紅燈籠已然點上，幽幽紅光映在街道上，行人的臉上都透著一點曖昧的艷紅。</p><p>阿亮走在街頭上，破舊的衣著和街上繁華的景象格格不入，他似是漫不經心地，目光卻在一個個路人巡梭。</p><p>他的本名其實不叫阿亮，曾經看過自己的出世紙，名字一欄是一串意義不明的字母，像他的出身一樣，是一個謎。後來翻過通勝，總算看懂第一個字 “Bright”，念作跛特，解作明亮。但名字有個『跛』字終究是不祥，於是取其意思，逢人就自我介紹作阿亮。儘管如此，相熟的朋友還是會叫他一聲『跛仔』。</p><p>雖然名叫阿亮，諷刺的是他的人生路並不像陽光般光明，反而是如陰影般晦暗不明。他出生於1915年，生母是妓女，接待過的洋人、東南亞人數之不盡，糊里糊塗就生下了他。然後又糊里糊塗地，在他剛懂事時就死在床上。隨著年歲漸長，他的眉目漸漸長開，輪廓深邃得不像華裔。他猜想生父大概是個鬼佬，可能是美國來的生意佬，又可能是英國的水兵，不清不楚，因為生父唯一留給他的線索就只有這張臉。</p><p>儘管生得俊俏，但在塘西，風光只屬於風姿綽約的女子。不是女兒身，就只能躲在陰溝裡，靠著殘羹冷飯過活。</p><p> </p><p>又或者假借不經意的碰撞，引開注意力，然後順手牽羊，換來一頓兩頓的飽飯。</p><p>視線定格在一對男女上，他倆穿著雪白的襯衫，年輕而活潑，在人慾橫流的塘西顯得格外突兀。女孩扯扯男孩的衣角，掂著腳尖在男孩的耳邊說著些什麼，那話彷彿帶著什麼魔力，他看見一抹紅暈爬上了男孩的耳尖，然後那片緋紅暈染到他白皙的臉頰上。男孩羞澀低下頭，反倒是比那女孩更困窘。</p><p>塘西區再往上便是香港大學，想來那對男女大概是大學生。阿亮向來只會對喝醉的人下手，但這一次，男孩雪白的襯衣，明亮的笑容，彷彿提醒著生在陰溝的他有多麼骯髒。那麼美好的畫面，乾淨得刺痛了他的眼睛。</p><p>他不過是比較幸運，生在富有的家庭，於是就可以坦然地走在陽光底下，將耀眼的青春花在書本和女孩上。而自己就要像過街老鼠一樣躲在陰影裡苟且偷生，算什麼呢？尖銳的妒意蓋過了理智，他恨不得將那明亮的笑容拉到陰溝裡，塗污那美好的畫面。</p><p>『哎呀！唔好意思！』於是他用力地撞向那男孩，在他雪白的襯衣上留下一抹烏黑的泥印，趁著男孩懊惱地揉搓那道烏痕時跑走。</p><p>他沒看到的是，男孩送走女孩之後，他凝望著女孩遠去的背影，唇邊溫柔的笑意漸漸消失。直到女孩的背影消失在街頭轉角處，他才輕咳一聲，『小姐走了，你出來吧。』一個壯漢走上前，在他耳邊竊竊私語。他的表情一點點地，隨著壯漢的耳語變得陰冷。</p><p>『很好。』他冷哼一聲，『我也想看看，到底是誰敢在我的地盤上搗亂？』</p><p> </p><p>阿亮得手後，拐進了一個陰暗的小巷裡，摸出了一個精緻的小皮包。點算好今日的收穫，正要走出後巷時被一群人堵住了去路。 </p><p>『唔該借——』話未講完，他感覺到腹部傳來強烈的劇痛，昏死的前一刻他看到一道雪白的身影越過那群人，走到他的面前。</p><p>==<br/>
再次醒來時被一盆冷水撥醒，冰水滴滴答答的沿住劉海滴落，他想要撥開黏在眼前的劉海，卻發覺手腳都被捆住。</p><p>然後衣領被人拉住，又一拳打在他腹部上。</p><p>『你條撚樣！敢係林少地盤搞事？今日唔打撚死你我唔係人！』是剛才領頭的壯漢。</p><p>他抿著嘴唇，任拳腳再重，始終一聲不吭。求饒沒有用，等他們好好發洩完，也許就願意放他一條生路。</p><p>『夠了。』那人清冷的嗓音在房間迴盪，阿亮渾身動彈不得，只能仰著頭看聲音的來源，還是那一個白皙的男孩，他悠然地坐在紅木椅上，只不過在陰暗的房間裡，他的臉隱藏在黑暗中，微光照亮了他的輪廓，那白就成了陰森的蒼白。</p><p>『可是……』</p><p>『你們先走吧。讓我處理。』</p><p>=</p><p>房間的門被嚴絲合縫地合上了。</p><p>他解開了綁在阿亮手腳上的麻繩。然後退回紅木椅上，那紅木椅上了漆，在微亮燈光映照下，如紅瑪瑙般剔透，又像乾涸的血跡，而被那雪白的膚色一襯，紅的顯得更紅，白的顯得更白。他凝視著阿亮那棱角分明的輪廓，突然嘴角微勾，像是遇到極好玩的物事一樣。</p><p>『剛才被打成這樣，幹嘛不出聲求饒？』</p><p>問句得不到回應，他的目光迎上了阿亮似是閃著火光的雙眸，儘管已被折磨得傷痕累累，但他還是倔強地不發一言。那人的笑意加深，然後再度開口。</p><p>『你有兩個選擇，這個。』他指了指胯下。『或者是這個。』拿起椅子底的槍，漫不經心地把玩著。</p><p>阿亮不可置信地望著他。對方對上了阿亮震驚的眼神，回以一個更深的微笑。『你也是妓寨裡的人，不可能不懂吧。』</p><p>阿亮這種生在妓寨的人，自然不當性是一回事，但男人和男人之間……想到要把那物事放進嘴裡，他的胃部一陣翻騰，險些要吐出來。男人之間的性，自然不是為了尋歡作樂，這人的目的大概在於懲罰自己，更是要考驗自己，測試自己可否放下作為男人的自尊，心甘情願地俯伏在他腳邊。大抵想馴服一個人，就要先讓他屈服，狠狠地把他踩在腳底，然後將他原來的尊嚴打碎，變成徹底的忠誠。要活命，就要拋下尊嚴投誠。</p><p>但他不願意。</p><p>他猶豫了片刻，對方似是等得不耐煩，手指扣上了扳機，一下一下地撥弄了子彈匣。</p><p>子彈匣轉動的聲音，如喪鐘敲響，一點一滴地倒數著生命。阿亮狠狠閉上雙眼，他不過是個小人物，一條賤命如草芥般不值錢，對方翻手就可以將他殺死。尊嚴是什麼？比起性命還要緊嗎？</p><p>是鳩但啦！為左生存偷呃拐騙都做得出，含個撚姐，有幾難？一咬牙，他決斷地走上前，跪在了男人面前，手指顫抖著地解開那人的衣衫。</p><p>他握著那話兒，機械式的上下移動著，『你覺得我要的是這些嗎？』那人身體微微傾前，『別耍花樣。』語氣輕柔，冰冷的手指卻像鋼鐵一樣捏住了他的下巴，逼使他抬起頭來，『不然有你好看的。』</p><p>阿亮倔強的眼神迎上了他的，他面無表情地收緊手指，用勁之大幾乎要捏出瘀痕。最後還是阿亮敗下陣來，他一點點掰開了對方的手指，然後低下頭。</p><p>被那溫熱的口腔包覆的瞬間，那人的瞳孔微微收縮，大腿肌肉繃緊，他深吸一口氣，然後故作放鬆地仰後。</p><p>壓抑的喘息一點點加重，但那人的神情還是那樣的淡漠，阿亮突然很想看那副冰冷的面具被情慾擊碎的模樣，他帶著惡意地加深了吸吮的力度，然後滿意地發現抓住他頭髮的手驟然收緊。</p><p>帶著餘溫的液體溢出嘴角，一滴滴的落在地上，阿亮仰頭看著那人，只見他有那麼一瞬間的失神，眼神帶著茫然，嘴唇紅的驚人，還微微泛著濕潤的水光。阿亮的心弦輕輕一動，然後一眨眼，那雙眼睛又變回了冰冷無機質的黑曜石。</p><p>『很好。』他嘴角微勾，拍拍阿亮的臉頰，『以後就留在我身邊。』</p><p>然後穿回衣服，頭也不回地踏出了房間。</p><p> </p><p>房門打開，門外清新的空氣湧進，將那一星半點的腥濁氣息吹散。</p><p>阿亮看著他離開的背影，用拇指擦了擦嘴角，他擦得很用力，甚至抹出了一道紅痕，但那黏膩的觸感殘留在皮膚上，怎麼擦都擦不乾淨。</p><p>而那人大步大步地走著，順著山道一直前行，走到電車總站前的海旁，步伐急速得刮起了風。他任由維多利亞港的冷風撲到他的臉上，因為只有那凜冽的風，才能止息那在血液奔騰的陌生躁動。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>靈感來自DSE題目+胭脂扣+龍頭鳳尾+傾城之戀+<a href="https://twitter.com/sima680/status/1278611055418064897/photo/1">Twitter的同人圖</a><br/>覺得呢個腦洞同埋背景真心正<br/>妓寨真係好適合寫女裝文同埋H！<br/>然後配合埋日佔時期的背景，香港的陷落成全了他倆的愛情 WOW 肯定好正<br/>但寫完第一章又覺得好鳩 有少少唔想寫落去 應該係我問題☹<br/>不過大家如果覺得呢個腦洞好正 請隨便拿去用 寫完比條link我睇睇 謝謝 我想睇文但係唔想寫</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>